Promenons-nous dans les bois
by Baderoh
Summary: OS réalisé pour Les Vacances à Poudlard : Fenrir rentre chez lui pour l'été. Ses parents ne semblent cependant pas décidé à le garder et l'envoient chez les scouts. L'aventure commence pour Fenrir. Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux Runal ?


_Bonjour !_  
 _Voici un OS écrit pour participer aux Vacances de Poudlard._

 _C'est une activité qu'a proposé la page Les Prompts de Poudlard en Juillet._  
 _Le but est de raconter les vacances (ou une partie) d'un élève de Poudlard. J'ai choisi d'écrire sur Fenrir car c'est un personnage qu'on ne voit pas souvent ^^ C'était un reel défi._

 _Je remercie la page, Yunoki et Vanimia 3_

 _Aller assez de blabla : place à l'histoire !_

* * *

 **Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent en totalité à J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Promenons-nous dans les bois**

Une semaine. Ses parents avaient tenu une semaine. Oh bien sûr, il avait l'habitude. Depuis tout petit déjà, ils se débarrassaient de lui en l'envoyant chez sa grand-mère et il y était heureux, mais la vieille femme n'avait pas survécu à l'hiver dernier. Le jeune garçon avait espéré que ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie décideraient de le garder cet été, mais dès le premier jour, il avait déchanté. Sa mère avait essayé, lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher à la gare de King's Cross. Sur les quais de la voie 9 ¾, elle l'avait même pris dans ses bras alors que leur dernière étreinte datait de la perte de sa première dent. Mais tout ceci n'avait pas duré. A peine arrivé dans leur maison, sa génitrice s'était renfermée dès qu'elle avait aperçue son époux. Tout s'était dégradé depuis cet instant.

Ses valises à côté de lui, il regardait la voiture de son père s'éloigner. Ce dernier venait de le déposer devant le camp de scouts. Alors que le jeune homme regardait le nuage qu'avait laissé le véhicule, dernière trace de son géniteur, un homme âgé vint à sa rencontre. Après l'avoir salué, il lui expliqua comment son séjour allait se dérouler chez les Louveteaux. Étant âgé de treize ans, Fenrir serait placé chez les Éclaireurs. Cette classe, était elle-même divisée en patrouilles et le vieil homme était justement en train de le diriger vers la sienne. Si le jeune homme brun essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ce qu'on lui disait, il n'arrivait néanmoins pas à se détacher de l'image de la vieille Chevrolet s'éloignant entre les arbres. Il savait que cette fois la rupture était définitive. Avant de partir, sa mère lui avait annoncé que ses bagages l'attendraient à l'accueil de King Cross afin qu'il puisse retourner à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il remarqua que le grand-père était parti. Il se retourna et eut un mouvement de recul. Devant lui, un garçon qui semblait bien plus âgé que lui le regardait apparemment depuis un moment :

\- Ça y est, tu as fini de rêver ?

Fenrir hocha la tête, gêné. Le jeune homme lui fit alors signe de le suivre. Pendant qu'il marchait dans ses pas, le sorcier détailla celui qui le devançait. Le plus vieux était d'une grande taille et paraissait musclé. Ses dreadlocks se balançaient au fil de ses pas. Aux souvenirs de Fenrir, le garçon avait un visage fin, avec une peau mate et des prunelles d'un marron presque doré. Habillé de l'uniforme traditionnel, il avançait à grandes enjambées vers un groupement de tentes qui se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt.

Une dizaine de toiles étaient tendues entourant un rond de pierres qui devait accueillir le feu. Autour des vestiges de celui-ci, un groupe d'enfants semblaient apprendre à faire des collets. Lorsque ces derniers virent Fenrir et leur chef de patrouille arriver, ils se mirent au garde-à-vous.

Runal s'exclama :

\- Tu dois maintenant te présenter à tout le monde, mais chez les scouts, il est de coutume de prendre un surnom, alors choisit bien, car il te suivra le temps de ton séjour chez nous et pendant tout le reste de ta vie ici.

Le sorcier après un instant de réflexion, il choisit le nom de sa maison à Poudlard, Serpentard. Il dut ensuite apprendre les prénoms de ses nouveaux compagnons, cependant il ne retint que celui du chef : Runal. Celui-ci, bien qu'en garde d'eux, restait effacé et n'intervenait que rarement, mais lorsque c'était le cas, tous l'écoutaient. Discutant avec quelques-uns de ses camarades, le nouvel arrivant apprit que c'était la première fois que l'adolescent était chef.

La première semaine, tous durent apprendre à réaliser ce qui leur permettrait de vivre en forêt. En effet, les chefs de patrouille avaient le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait tout en restant à proximité de la base des scouts, celui des Éclaireurs avait décidé de les emmener en forêt pendant quelques jours. Lorsqu'il estima qu'ils étaient prêts, il décida qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Leurs tentes repliées et leurs bagages sur le dos, les louveteaux et leur chef s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Runal ouvrait la voie, suivit par les enfants qui parlaient et se chamaillaient. Fenrir restait en retrait, il n'aimait pas se fondre avec les autres élèves, même avec ceux de sa maison à Poudlard.

Le groupe marcha ainsi quasiment toute la journée et la bonne ambiance qui régnait au départ n'était plus présente les jeunes gens traînaient des pieds et râlaient : tous en avaient marre de marcher. Mais le meneur continua d'avancer. Le sorcier, quant à lui, trouvait que cette escapade dans la forêt lui était bénéfique, jamais il n'avait été aussi détendu qu'à cet instant. Intérieurement, il était en train d'élaborer des plans qui lui permettraient de pouvoir faire de longues balades dans la forêt interdite sans être repéré une fois rentré à Poudlard.

Une heure s'écoula encore avant que Runal ne décide enfin de s'arrêter. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière, entourée d'arbres, avec assez d'espace pour contenir toutes les tentes, mais pas assez grande pour accueillir un deuxième groupe. Malgré le soleil qui allait bientôt se coucher, elle était encore suffisamment éclairée pour que le groupe puisse constater la beauté de l'endroit. L'herbe était courte, bien verte et laissait voir des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Puis un à un, les jeunes s'activèrent afin de monter leurs abris. Runal, comme ses recrues, se prêtait à l'exercice. Dans chaque tente, il y avait deux éclaireurs. Celui qu'on nommait Serpentard dut faire équipe avec celui qui partageait sa couche depuis presque une semaine. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, les scouts durent aller chercher du bois pour le feu pendant que d'autres cherchaient des pierres pour l'entourer.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, les jeunes gens se rassemblèrent autour des flammes crépitantes. Alors que chez les scouts féminins, il était coutume de parler de chiffons et de coupes de cheveux, chez les garçons, l'habitude voulait que les éclaireurs s'y racontent des histoires pour se faire peur. Après avoir partagé un repas frugal, le petit groupe narra donc ses histoires.

L'un parla d'une dame blanche ressemblant à un fantôme qui errait pendant la nuit près de chez ses grands-parents. Un autre raconta avoir vu une créature étrange qui ressemblait à demi à un homme et a demi à un cheval. Leurs histoires faisaient sourire le il savait que tout ce que ces Moldus racontaient était réel.

Presque tous ses acolytes croyaient en ces contes terribles et en avaient peur, Fenrir les voyait frissonner et se rapprocher les uns des autres en jetant des regards aux alentours. La nuit était tombée. En bon Serpentard qu'il était, le sorcier savourait chacune des histoires ainsi que la peur que ces dernières inspiraient. Personne ne lui demanda d'en raconter une et c'était tant mieux, ses talents d'orateur étaient bien piètres. La soirée était sur le point de se terminer quand Runal prit la parole :

\- A mon tour de vous raconter une histoire : un jeune homme se promenait seul dans la forêt, car c'était le seul endroit où les autres enfants de son village ne le trouvaient pas. A force de fréquenter cet endroit, les animaux étaient devenus amis avec lui. Les loups en particulier s'adonnaient à des jeux avec le garçon.

Dans la forêt, il y eut alors un hurlement. Fenrir, qui jusqu'alors observait Runal d'un œil attentif, laissa son regard s'égarer vers l'orée de la forêt. Il n'en aurait pas juré mais il était quasiment certain d'avoir vu deux yeux jaunes.

\- Un jour, les autres enfants de son village le suivirent' conviendrait mieux jusque dans son repère. Ils se mirent à jeter des cailloux sur le pauvre garçon et ses amis les loups. Pour ne pas que ses hurleurs soient blessés, l'enfant se mit à pousser les loups (lupins) , mais par peur, l'un des animaux lui mordit le bras. Finalement, les loups partirent et le petit homme se retrouva seul, les autres enfants le laissant agoniser. Lorsque la nuit tomba, le jeune homme ressentit une douleur encore plus vive au bras. De la morsure émanait une brûlure intense qui remonta vers son épaule. Elle atteint ensuite son cœur et le garçon eu l'impression d'être consumé de l'intérieur. Tout son corps s'embrasa et tandis que la lune ronde se levait, des poils se mirent à pousser partout sur son corps. Il se transforma en loup-garou… Sa première mutation fut douloureuse, mais lorsqu'elle se termina le garçon parvint à communiquer avec la nature. Il sentait chaque odeur, entendait tous les bruits. Lorsque la lune se coucha, le maudit redevint humain et le petit garçon retourna chez lui, épuisé. Des lunes durant, il essaya d'apprendre à gérer sa mutation, mais il comprit que c'était impossible. Il rêvait de se venger des autres garçons du village, car il les tenait responsable plus que les loups. Un soir de pleine lune, par ruse, il les entraîna dans les bois et lorsque la lune transperça les nuages, il se transforma à nouveau. Essayant de dominer un maximum le loup qui (s'était éveillé) sommeillait en lui, il mordit un maximum tous ceux à sa portée. Le matin, lorsqu'il reprit forme humaine, il remarqua le sang séché autour de sa bouche. Il essaya alors de retrouver les enfants du village.

Les jeunes scouts étaient pendus aux lèvres de Runal, Fenrir plus que les autres.

\- Il leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient devenir, il leur proposa alors de le rejoindre. Tous refusèrent, car ils ne voulaient pas devenir comme lui. Ils rentrèrent au village sans le jeune garçon car il savait qu'il serait banni de toute façon. Mais à la pleine lune suivante, les autres enfants se transformèrent et après avoir massacré la moitié du village, au matin, furent exclus. Ils rejoignirent celui qu'ils stigmatisaient autrefois. Ensemble, ils créèrent un groupe qui rassemblait les loups-garous. Leur but était de transformer le plus de gens possible afin que tous soient autant en communion avec la nature qu'eux. En général, ils se cachaient dans les bois, comme des loups et lorsque la pleine lune venait, ils encerclaient alors les campeurs.

Fenrir aperçut un mouvement dans son champ de vision, il tourna alors la tête. Il aperçut plusieurs dizaines de points luisants entre les feuillages les entourant. Pensant être victime de son imagination, il se frotta les yeux, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il put voir ces points ressemblant à des yeux s'approcher de plus en plus. Il eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna contre dans son voisin. Celui-ci d'abord contrarié, lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, cependant comme le sorcier continuait de lui taper dedans en reculant, il tourna la tête vers lui. En voyant la mine effrayée du garçon, il suivit des yeux ce qui semblait lui faire peur. Il se mit alors à trembler comme une feuille. Pendant ce temps Runal, qui avait remarqué le manège des deux garçons, continua son histoire :

\- Ils s'approchaient alors doucement, silencieusement, pendant que les campeurs se racontaient des histoires autour feu...

En se bousculant les uns les autres, les enfants avaient finalement repéré les yeux luisants. Ils essayèrent de fuir tant bien que mal, cependant ceux-ci étaient déjà encerclés. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dos à dos essayant de faire face à la menace, tandis que Runal finissait son récit :

\- … capturaient puis transformaient ceux qui deviendront alors des loups-garous !

Finit-il tandis qu'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. A cet instant, il lança un seau d'eau sur le feu et à la lueur des braises qui résistaient, ses prunelles se mirent à luire tandis que celles semblables aux siennes se joignirent à lui lorsqu'il s'approcha des enfants.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez !_


End file.
